Cruel Matriarch Cosette
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760267 |no = 7223 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = If Cosette had decided to rebel against the seafaring Shapeshifter, her destiny would have been quite different. With time, she would have realized her superior power and would turn against Cornelius. She would have annihilated him and then sought to fulfill the late Shapeshifter’s plan by her own means. She would have sought out many partners with a strong genetic potential in order to bring into the world an invincible offspring. Would any warrior be courageous and skilled enough to oppose the matriarch? |summon = |fusion = Cornelius... I’ll carry out your plan... But I’ll do it my way! |evolution = I’m the mother of the new generation... No one will stop my adorable monsters! | hp_base = 6862 |atk_base = 2820 |def_base = 2116 |rec_base = 2525 | hp_lord = 8372 |atk_lord = 3441 |def_lord = 2582 |rec_lord = 3081 | hp_anima = 9497 |rec_anima = 2781 |atk_breaker = 3741 |def_breaker = 2282 |atk_guardian = 3141 |def_guardian = 2882 | hp_oracle = 7922 |rec_oracle = 3381 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 22 |normaldc = 88 |ls = Mate Devourer |lsdescription = Boosts HP (60%) & boosts ATK and REC based on remaining HP (0-100%) & boosts OD fill rate (25%) & boosts Spark damage (140%) & boosts elemental damage (150%) |lsnote = |es = Consumed Genome |esitem = Pure Noblesse Title;Old Crown Fragment |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage (20%, all) and if Pure Noblesse Title or Old Crown Fragment is equipped, boosts ATK, DEF, REC (15%) each turn (6 turns max) and adds boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end (400 OD) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |bb = Next Generation |bbdescription = 35 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts BC, HC drop rates (40%) for 3 turns & activates Mana Bubble Shield (25% REC) & boosts ATK and REC (170%) for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 35 |sbb = Matriarchal Destruction |sbbdescription = 35 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Dark attack on single foe & boosts OD fill rate (20%) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge (10%) & activates Mana Bubble Shield (25% REC) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 35 |ubb = Shapeshifter Swallower |ubbdescription = 36 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Dark attack on single foe & boosts OD gauge (50%) & boosts ATK and REC (400%) for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage (350%) for 3 turns & boosts elemental damage (350%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 36 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (+20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark damage (120%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Adds ATK boost effect (170%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds REC boost effect (170%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Enhances Leader Skill Spark damage boost (+15%) |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect (150%) to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Adds elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect (150%) to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_6_note = |dreamskill3_7_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost effect (+25%) |dreamskill3_7_note = |evofrom = 760264 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |raresummon = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Cosette 8 |videos = }}